Invítame a Entrar
by Gn Zimmerman
Summary: Debes invitarme a entrar . La voz no era parte de ningún sueño sensual. Era como una caricia física. Su tono insistente se deslizó sinuosamente por mi cadera, me envolvió la espina dorsal, pasó por mí como si fuera la palma de una mano cálida, y me puso la piel de gallina. Hasta que, por fin, él me susurró al oído. Ábreme .


**Invítame a Entrar**

**Advertencias**

Este relato corto pertenece a la Delilah Devlin, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, POR TANTO NO HABRAN CONTINUACIONES.

**(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este relato, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

**_[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]_**

**_{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas} _**

**La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

**-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

**- Empieza la Historia -**

«Debes invitarme a entrar».

Me desperté, salí de mis sueños con el corazón acelerado y con las sábanas enredadas en las piernas y los brazos. Miré la hora en el despertador: era medianoche. Escuché el repiqueteo de la lluvia en los baldosines del balcón. Sí, estaba despierta.

«Debes invitarme a entrar».

La voz no era parte de ningún sueño sensual. Era como una caricia física. Su tono insistente se deslizó sinuosamente por mi cadera, me envolvió la espina dorsal, pasó por mí como si fuera la palma de una mano cálida, y me puso la piel de gallina. Hasta que, por fin, él me susurró al oído.

«Ábreme».

Reconocí su acento imperceptible. Lo había oído varias noches antes en mi mente.

Y supe que era diferente. Nunca me había llegado una voz sin que yo la buscara.

Tal vez aquel fuera el motivo por el que su pasión oscura y primaria resonaba tan profundamente en mi interior. Solo que yo sabía que aquella no era toda la verdad. Intenté olvidarme de que me resultaba tan irresistible como a la mujer que vivía en la casa de al lado, y eso que ella recibía a más hombres que el vestuario de los Saints.

Él había vuelto. Era el de los besos perversos y las caricias sedosas, y pronto se metería en la cama con ella. Aunque yo no sabía por qué, teniendo en cuenta que ella apenas le había satisfecho la noche anterior.

Me dije que yo tenía una fecha límite, y que no podía permitirme el lujo de perder sueño, pero el deleite de la otra mujer era palpable. ¿Qué tenía él para ser una tentación tan irresistible?

Sentí curiosidad, y rebajé las defensas que siempre erijo para bloquear las sensaciones que se apoderan de mi cuerpo cuando la gente que está cerca de mí empieza a abandonarse a la pasión.

Por una vez, esperé con impaciencia la intrusión de los pensamientos carnales que flotan en el éter. Me estiré, y encontré los finos hilos de sus espíritus mientras se levantaban, se entrelazaban, y los seguí a su habitación. Como solo podía fundirme con uno, la elegí a ella.

Su impaciencia me llenó de calor. Ella ya sentía un cosquilleo en los pechos, y los tenía tensos… como los míos.

Él se acercó. Yo lo supe porque ella inhaló bruscamente una bocanada de aire, y percibió la fragancia de sus mejillas y de su pelo mojado. Su olor, que mezclaba el aroma de la lluvia y del calor masculino, me llenó lentamente las ventanas de la nariz.

En un momento, él la besó en los labios e introdujo la lengua en su boca. Tenía un sabor a menta y a café, y a algo más que no reconocí, porque él se movió muy rápidamente hacia su mandíbula, y más abajo.

Los suspiros de la mujer aumentaron, y su cuerpo esbelto comenzó a temblar. Él la tendió en la cama y la cubrió de pies a cabeza, como una manta de músculo y de calor masculino.

La impaciencia nos aceleró la respiración e hizo que nuestros corazones latieran con más fuerza. Él la agarró por la muñeca y le colocó la mano por encima de la cabeza, y la apretó en la almohada, ordenándole en silencio que fuera sumisa.

¿Podría sentir, bajo el dedo pulgar, el latido del pulso de la mujer?

Yo sí lo sentía. A mí también se me aceleró el pulso, y envió la sangre rugiendo por todo mi cuerpo, hasta los pliegues de mi sexo. Él conseguía llevarme al límite con aquella asombrosa rapidez.

Él tenía algo que me atraía irremediablemente hacia la habitación de la mujer, que me tenía atrapada bajo su cuerpo largo y delgado, y que obligaba a mi mente y a mi cuerpo a abrirse a las delicias que él estaba dejando caer sobre la piel cálida de la mujer.

Cerré los ojos y permití que los dedos que ella pasaba por su cuerpo me dijeran lo esbeltos y duros que eran los costados y la espalda del intruso.

Cuando ella metió las manos entre su pelo espeso, yo noté su textura sedosa y su longitud. Y cuando él se inclinó para besarle la boca, yo sentí que me acariciaba las mejillas.

Él peso de su cuerpo le cortó la respiración a la mujer, y a mí me hizo soltar un jadeo de placer. La presión de su miembro rígido entre los pliegues de la mujer provocó una excitación lujuriosa en ella… y en mí también.

Abrí las piernas. Apresé sus caderas con mis rodillas para atraerlo más.

—Demasiada ropa —dijo ella suavemente… ¿O fui yo?

Una mano cálida y dura tomó su pecho desnudo. Le acarició el pezón con el dedo pulgar. Yo arqueé la espalda para apretarme contra su mano, para pedir una exploración más firme. Y cuando él atrapó el pezón entre los labios, yo jadeé.

Giré las caderas y comencé a imponer un ritmo que aplacó los latidos acelerados de mi corazón, y posé las manos en la almohada, junto a la cabeza, mientras permitía que él me condujera… no, que nos condujera a las dos, hacia el éxtasis.

—Necesito que te desnudes… por favor… dentro de mí… —gimoteé. Las paredes de mi cuerpo ya se estaban contrayendo, ya estaban ondulándose y preparándose para su penetración.

Él murmuró algo, y me acarició el cuello con la nariz hasta que yo giré la cabeza para que él pudiera besarme la piel. Me arañó con los dientes y yo gemí. Él posó los labios en mi piel y succionó con fuerza durante un momento, y entonces sentí un dolor agudo, como un alfilerazo…

Se oyó un grito. ¿Mío? ¿De ella? Abrí los ojos de golpe y me vi en la oscuridad. Me senté al borde de la cama.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de suceder?

Vi una sombra pasajera ante la puerta del balcón de mi dormitorio. ¿Acaso era una nube que había tapado la luna? Mi apartamento del Barrio Francés estaba en un tercer piso, y la escalera de incendios estaba asegurada.

«¡Invítame a entrar!».

Sentí terror. Nadie había pronunciado aquellas palabras en voz alta. Esta vez, podía estar segura de que ni la otra mujer ni yo las habíamos oído. La voz masculina había resonado en mi cabeza, con enfado, con firmeza. Las puertas de mi balcón eran de cuarterones de madera y cristal, y si él quisiera, podría romperlas con facilidad…

«Si no me invitas esta noche, volveré mañana por la noche, y al día siguiente… Y me abrirás».

Yo me quedé asombrada, consciente de que estaba desnuda, consciente de la trampa sensual que él había tendido en la cama de la otra mujer… para mí. Sin embargo, ¿no era eso, precisamente, lo que yo esperaba en secreto? ¿No esperaba la oportunidad de experimentar su pasión en persona?

Después de todo, llevaba meses filtrando las actividades de mi vecina, eligiendo solo lo que necesitaba para inspirarme. Y aquel era el único hombre que me había tentado a permanecer allí y satisfacer mi propio deseo.

Él esperó, como si sintiera mi batalla interior. ¿Y qué había hecho? En el último momento, cuando había notado que él le atravesaba la piel, yo también había sentido la explosión de un orgasmo. Un orgasmo tan intenso que me había asustado más que la idea de que él pudiera haberle hecho daño.

Me puse mi fina bata de seda y me acerqué a la puerta del balcón, temblando. Tenía miedo, pero también sabía que aquello era inevitable.

Mientras caminaba, erguí los hombros. Yo también tenía mis armas. Cuanto más me atraía la puerta, más cedía a la sensualidad que él me había transmitido. Se me relajaron las caderas, y comencé a balancearlas. Sentí que mis pechos se endurecían, y entre los muslos sentí aquel calor que solo podía ser apagado por una cosa.

Su sombra apareció ante mí. Era alto y tenía los hombros muy anchos. Yo ya sabía lo suave que era la piel que cubría su cuerpo esbelto y musculoso.

Cerré los ojos un segundo, giré la cerradura y abrí las puertas.

Pasó su mirada ardiente y malhumorada por mi cuerpo, y después clavó sus ojos en los míos.

—¿Puedo entrar? —me preguntó con la voz ronca.

Él había conseguido que yo cediera a su mandato, y sin embargo, necesitaba mi permiso para entrar en la habitación.

Estaba cayendo una suave llovizna que le había mojado la camisa oscura, y que humedeció mi cara también. Yo ladeé la cabeza y observé los rasgos afilados de su rostro. Tenía los pómulos altos y marcados y la mandíbula cuadrada. Él pelo, negro y largo, le llegaba por los hombros, y tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión sombría.

Me sentí fuerte al saber que él necesitaba que yo obedeciera, y menos temerosa. Me apoyé en el quicio de la puerta y fingí que su presencia no me preocupaba en absoluto.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Volando? —le pregunté, mirando la distancia de unos tres metros que había entre el balcón de mi vecina y el mío.

Él sonrió burlonamente.

Entonces, yo me alarmé. ¿Había llegado volando de verdad? ¿Acaso él era distinto… como yo?

—Deja de pensar —murmuró él, y se agarró al quicio con ambas manos—. Eres tú la que me ha traído aquí.

Yo alcé la barbilla. Y me di cuenta de que había cometido un error, porque él fijó la mirada en mis labios.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Tú estabas con nosotros —respondió él suavemente—. En ambas ocasiones. Eres el único motivo por el que he vuelto.

Yo no me hice la tonta.

—¿Estás enfadado porque os he espiado?

—No. Intrigado —respondió él. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró profundamente, y su pecho se ensanchó.

Yo había sentido el peso de aquel pecho masculino aplastándome los senos. Me relamí al pensar en que todas aquellas sensaciones serían mucho más poderosas sin el filtro de otro cuerpo entre nosotros.

Él frunció los labios.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo aquí fuera?

Yo carraspeé.

—¿Hacer qué?

Él arqueó una de sus elegantes cejas, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

Entonces, me erguí y me alejé de la puerta.

—¿Vas a castigarme por entrometerme?

—Ese es un modo muy raro de describir el placer que puedo proporcionarte. Tal vez tú solo disfrutes robando el placer de otra persona.

¡Por Dios! ¡Sabía lo que era yo!

—Es mejor eso que robarles la sangre.

—Todos hacemos lo que debemos hacer para sobrevivir —replicó él, con una expresión oscura—. Invítame a pasar.

A mí se me aceleró el corazón. Él me asustaba, sí, pero yo estaba más asustada de mí misma que de aquel intruso.

Había aprendido a controlar mi maldición, a usarla para mi provecho. Llevaba una vida solitaria por un motivo.

Tal vez aquella fuera la recompensa por haberme distanciado de los demás, por tomar solo lo que necesitaba cuando lo necesitaba.

Respiré profundamente y retrocedí aún más.

—Entra —susurré.

Él no se abalanzó sobre mí ni saltó a la habitación. Lentamente, soltó el marco de la puerta, volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo y pasó por delante de mí al centro del dormitorio.

Dentro parecía incluso más alto, más oscuro. Sus movimientos captaron toda mi atención, y se me cortó el aliento. En pocos segundos iba a conocer sus caricias, sus besos, en persona.

Yo hice ademán de cerrar las puertas del balcón, pero él agitó la cabeza.

—Deja que entre la tormenta.

Yo ya lo había hecho. Sus ojos, tan negros e insondables, me arrastraron al centro de la habitación.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamé—. Nada de trucos. Estás aquí. Ya tienes lo que quieres.

Él soltó una carcajada ronca que me puso los pelos de punta. Entonces, antes de que yo pudiera decidir si me acercaba o salía volando, él se me aproximó con tanta rapidez que sus movimientos fueron un borrón. Me tomó por la cintura y me levantó del suelo, y caminó hacia delante hasta que la pared que había a mi espalda detuvo su avance.

Me sujetó en alto, a varios centímetros de su cuerpo, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que yo sintiera su calor y la dulzura de su respiración en el rostro.

—Decídete ahora, súcubo. ¿Vas a alimentarme?

—Tienes ventaja. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Porque voy a saquearte, y quiero que estés preparada, comprometida. Quiero todo lo que tú has tomado.

«¿No solo mi sangre? ¿Va a robarme también la fuerza?». Me eché a temblar y me apoyé contra la pared, observando la forma en que se le tensaban los labios.

Yo me relamí mientras pensaba. Nunca había compartido el poder de las pasiones que succionaba de los demás. Me lo guardaba, y lo usaba como combustible para las historias que escribía. ¿Cómo sería el hecho de liberarlo, compartirlo con otro?

Cerré los ojos un instante. Durante todos los meses que llevaba viviendo allí, ningún hombre había puesto los pies en mi dormitorio. Salvo el mozo de reparto del supermercado, que iba de vez en cuando a llevarme la compra, nadie había visto el interior de mi apartamento.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba yo, atrapada contra una pared con un hombre que me exigía que me sometiera a su lascivia.

¿Y tenía elección? Llevaba sola tanto tiempo…

Me decidí, y pasé las manos por el algodón mojado de su camisa, que cubría su pecho duro.

—¿Así que vas a saquearme? —le pregunté suavemente.

Puso cara de satisfacción, y su pecho se ensanchó bajo las palmas de mis manos. Los latidos de su corazón se intensificaron.

—Quítate la bata —me ordenó.

Sin embargo, no se movió. Solo me soltó la cintura mientras esperaba que obedeciera, desafiándome a que me quejara con una mirada vigilante.

Yo fruncí el ceño y me retorcí, aprisionada como estaba entre el muro de su pecho y la pared que había detrás de mí, hasta que la bata cayó al suelo. Ya tenía los pezones erectos debido al movimiento de mi pecho contra la tela de su camisa.

—Será mejor que yo no sea la única que está desnuda aquí.

Él sonrió. Deslizó las manos entre nosotros, y me frotó los senos y el estómago mientras se desabotonaba la camisa y se la quitaba. Después se sacó los zapatos uno a uno con los pies, mientras, al mismo tiempo, se bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones negros, lentamente, dejando que yo sintiera el calor de sus manos y de su vientre, y después, el peso de su grueso miembro cuando lo liberó.

A mí se me quedó la respiración entrecortada, y se me humedeció el sexo de la excitación.

A él se le expandieron las fosas nasales, sin duda al percibir la prueba de mi pasión. Cuando consiguió librarse de toda la ropa y la apartó de una patada, nos quedamos inmóviles durante un instante, piel con piel, saboreando la libertad y la impaciencia.

Yo le acaricié los brazos y los hombros con las palmas de las manos, y entonces metí los dedos en su pelo, esperando a que se moviera.

Él me dejó un minuto esperando, un minuto interminable, mientras la respiración unía y separaba nuestros pechos. Comenzaron a temblarme las rodillas, y después el vientre, y finalmente, él volvió a levantarme, más alto que antes, contra la pared.

Abrió la boca sobre mi pecho y me dio besos húmedos por la parte superior de los senos. Deslizó la lengua entre ellos, y succionó la curva inferior.

Yo moví las piernas con inquietud hasta que conseguí rodearle el abdomen y apreté. Mi sexo se abrió y se deslizó por su piel caliente, y yo moví las caderas para que él supiera que podía apresurarse, y que yo no tendría ninguna queja.

Sin embargo, parecía que le apetecía más juguetear conmigo y seguir creando una sensación placentera engullendo mis pechos.

—Los pezones —le rogué entre dientes—. ¡Lámelos! Por favor…

Él me los acarició con la nariz y lamió una de las aréolas sin tocar la punta, y después se deslizó hasta el otro pecho para continuar con la tortura de una manera similar.

Yo me agarré con fuerza a sus hombros.

—Si hubiera sabido que eres tan lento para captar una indirecta, te habría dibujado un mapa.

Él se rio contra mi pecho. Yo tenía las caderas inclinadas hacia él, y todo mi cuerpo se tensaba más y más a medida que él seguía lamiéndome. Era casi suficiente. Era casi el cielo.

Yo moví la cabeza de un lado a otro contra la pared, hasta que por fin exclamé:

—¡Por favor, ya es suficiente! Necesito sentirte dentro.

Él me mordisqueó suavemente.

—Cuando yo lo diga.

Sin embargo, dejó que me deslizara hacia abajo hasta que su miembro me empujó la abertura del sexo, y a mí se me entrecortó la respiración al sentir su extremo aterciopelado. Su tamaño no me sorprendió. Él ya había expandido las paredes internas de una mujer que salía con jugadores de fútbol americano. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no estaba preparado para aquella envergadura. Cuando él comenzó a penetrar en mí, noté una presión caliente y exquisita. Me mordí el labio y le rogué con la mirada que me ayudara a tomarlo.

Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, él deslizó una mano entre nosotros y separó mis pliegues para guiar su miembro. Yo lo acogí centímetro a centímetro, hasta que los dos estábamos sin aliento, sudando.

Estoy segura de que él se sorprendió de la estrechez de mi cuerpo, teniendo en cuenta lo que yo era. Hubiera querido meterse de una acometida, agrandarme con aquel enorme miembro, pero apretó la mandíbula y gruñó mientras se retiraba lentamente para volver por más.

Cuando, por fin, mis paredes internas se relajaron, él comenzó un movimiento lento y rítmico, tirando y empujando, y mi calor líquido lo empapó y facilitó su camino. Me acarició por dentro y se deslizó dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo, sin prisas, calmando mis temblores.

Mientras yo aceptaba sus poderosas acometidas, la fricción creó un fuego que ardía lentamente. Yo contraje el cuerpo a su alrededor, y el extremo de su miembro rozó una y otra vez aquel punto erógeno dentro de mí, el que encontraban tan pocos hombres, y arqueé la espalda, rindiéndome al calor que me lamía el núcleo. En aquel momento, noté una grieta en la muralla que había entre su mente y la mía, y las pasiones que yo había robado comenzaron a filtrarse hacia él con un calor glorioso.

Él gruñó en voz baja y se hundió en mí, en aquella ocasión, más profundamente. Yo sabía que había más, pero que él lo contenía. Me pregunté si tendría tanta fuerza de voluntad como para resistir las oleadas de sensualidad que nos golpeaban.

En aquel momento, dejé de tener miedo de él como hombre, y también como vampiro. Él podría haberme destrozado y haberme hecho el amor de cualquier modo, pero me había tomado lentamente, con cuidado y precisión, con cuidado de no hacerme daño y no asustarme.

—No pasa nada —le susurré—. Yo puedo con todo lo que quieras darme.

—Calla —dijo él entre dientes—. Tu cuerpo es muy ceñido. Me estoy volviendo loco.

—Entonces, házmelo como quieras —le dije yo—. Estoy lista.

Dios, estaba lista. Le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja y apreté el cuerpo a su alrededor. Me relajaba cuando él iba a retirarse, y me contraía cuando él volvía a entrar. La fricción era divina.

Aunque pareciera imposible, su miembro aumentó de tamaño.

—Estás jugando con fuego —me dijo, embistiéndome con más fuerza en aquella ocasión.

Yo froté la mejilla sudorosa contra su hombro.

—Vamos, hazlo. Házmelo como nunca se lo has hecho a una mujer. Dámelo todo.

Él sonrió lentamente, con sarcasmo.

—¿Es que crees que lo has visto todo?

—Te estoy dejando que me hagas el amor contra una pared, ¿no?

—Eres una ingenua. No digas que no te lo he advertido.

De repente, nos deslizamos hacia arriba juntos. Yo me alarmé y me agarré a él, y solté un jadeo cuando su risa me removió el pelo.

—Apóyate contra la pared —me dijo.

Yo aparté las piernas de su cintura y las dejé caer. Se quedaron colgando en el aire. Lo único que me mantenía flotando era la fuerza de su miembro, que estaba enterrado en mi cuerpo, y su pecho fuerte apretando contra mis senos.

Me agarró las manos y me posó las palmas en la pared. De algún modo, me sentí anclada, y alcé las rodillas para presionar con los pies en el yeso frío. Era mejor, pero sabía que si él se alejaba, yo me caería al suelo.

—Buen truco —murmuré.

—Y acabo de empezar.

Me besó con fuerza y entrelazó su lengua con la mía mientras retomaba sus movimientos con más y más profundidad, hasta que al final, el extremo de su miembro me friccionaba el clítoris.

Yo me olvidé de que estaba suspendida en el aire, a merced de un vampiro. Nunca había sentido nada tan delicioso como aquello, y la pasión hizo que se me tensara todo el vientre. Los músculos de sus hombros y de su espalda se contraían bajo mis manos, y los dos estábamos sudando. Él me separó aún más las piernas con las rodillas, y siguió embistiéndome cada vez con más fuerza.

Me deshice. Perdí el ritmo e intenté desesperadamente retener aquel momento, aferrarme a la explosión de color y emociones que me zarandeó, mientras sus acometidas se volvían brutales.

Él nos hizo dar vueltas una y otra vez, abrazándome para impedir que yo me hiciera daño, y solo cuando él se detuvo, terminó por fin mi orgasmo y pude recuperar el aliento.

Jadeé.

Estaba mirando, por encima de su hombro, hacia mi cama, que estaba a tres metros y medio de distancia, debajo de nosotros.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me golpeé contra el techo.

—¡Ay!

Él estaba respirando agitadamente, y me miraba con fijeza.

Yo me humedecí los labios e intenté recuperar la compostura después de aquel viaje a la luna.

—Ha sido… diferente —dije.

—Necesitas aumentar tu vocabulario. Aprende algunos adjetivos más para describir las cosas.

Yo arqueé una ceja, intentando imitar su mirada sardónica.

—¿Es que necesitas unos cuantos halagos?

Él soltó un resoplido.

—No, no necesito ningún halago. Sé que soy bueno. Estoy nadando en tu placer.

Yo arrugué la nariz.

—Eso ha sido un poco grosero —respondí, retorciéndome un poco contra él—. Pesas.

Él arqueó de nuevo la ceja.

—En realidad, amor, eres tú la que está encima.

—Sabes que eso no tiene sentido.

—Estoy muerto. Las leyes de la física no se cumplen en esa circunstancia.

Atrevidamente, yo metí una mano entre sus piernas.

—¿Por qué no has tenido un orgasmo?

—¿Te estás quejando?

—No, pero me sorprende —respondí yo, aunque en realidad, mi parte insegura se preguntaba si no había sido capaz de satisfacerlo—. Es decir, que… estás teniendo una conversación. Según mi experiencia, los hombres no son verbales cuando están excitados.

—¿Tu vasta experiencia?

Me ruboricé. Él sabía la verdad.

—Bueno, no es tan vasta, supongo, a menos que cuentes…

—¿Los placeres indirectos?

—Es una manera de decirlo, sí. De todos modos, tú no has tenido un orgasmo. Después de estar con ella, y ahora conmigo, pensaba que… —su sonrisa lenta hizo que me sintiera boba, lo cual me enfadó. Saqué la arbilla—. ¿Por qué no me has mordido? Yo estaba lista para que lo hicieras.

—No he terminado todavía. Esto solo ha sido para que te relajaras un poco.

—Estoy atrapada contra el techo. ¿Cómo voy a relajarme? —pregunté. Pero extrañamente, me sentía contenta.

—Lo siento, ¿estás incómoda?

Entonces, él salió cuidadosamente de mí, y los dos caímos al colchón y botamos una vez antes de quedar sobre la cama.

Yo me apoyé en los codos y me aparté el pelo de la cara.

—Eso no ha sido agradable —dije, mientras bajaba de su cuerpo.

—Yo nunca he dicho que fuera agradable —respondió él, y me agarró del muslo—. Y no he terminado.

Aquellas palabras me detuvieron. Él me rodeó con un brazo y volvió a colocarme sobre su cuerpo.

Su miembro me presionó el vientre al tenderme encima de él.

—Tal vez yo sí haya terminado.

—Como ya he dicho, esta primera vez ha sido para ti, para calmarte a ti —replicó él.

Estaba tendido bajo mi cuerpo, con un brazo detrás de la cabeza, y tenía aspecto de estar totalmente relajado, de tener el control de la situación.

Yo ya notaba la sangre golpeándome en las sienes, los pezones endurecidos, el sexo tenso. Por su mirada, me di cuenta de que fueran cuales fueran las delicias que tenía reservadas para mí, seguramente harían que me encogiera de vergüenza.

—¿Sabes? —le dije, intentando retrasar lo que pudiera suceder—. Acabo de darme cuenta de que no sé cómo te llamas.

—¿Sabes los nombres de toda la gente que ha compartido su pasión contigo?

—Eso es distinto. Ellos no saben que estoy ahí. Y no lo hago porque sea una especie de mirona pervertida.

—Y yo no alimento mis apetitos solo para tener un orgasmo.

—¡Yo tampoco!

Él me pasó un dedo por la mejilla, y bajó por mi cuello.

Pensé que conseguía disimular el estremecimiento que me provocó su caricia, pero él sonrió con satisfacción.

—Te mueres por saber qué es lo que voy a hacerte.

Yo abrí la boca para negarlo, pero él me puso los dedos en los labios.

—Cállate. Túmbate boca arriba.

Yo tragué saliva. Odiaba el hecho de que ya me tuviera excitada y lista para hacer cualquier cosa que me ordenara, pero rodé al colchón y me tumbé mirando al techo.

—Hay sexo que es pura magia sin necesidad de usar trucos —dijo él, y de rodillas, gateó hacia mí.

Yo ya tenía la respiración acelerada, y comencé a temblar, algo que no me había sucedido con ningún otro hombre. Aunque seguía sin tener miedo.

Temblaba de deseo.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por las cortinas e iluminaba los rasgos marcados de su cara, y el resto de su cuerpo, con una luz plateada. La largura y la anchura de su miembro hicieron que yo inhalara bruscamente una bocanada de aire.

Él también pasó la mirada por mi cuerpo, y yo me pregunté si había sido demasiado perezosa últimamente, si había estado demasiado concentrada en escribir y había pasado demasiadas horas frente al teclado en vez de salir a correr para mantener el cuerpo fuerte y tonificado.

Él me acarició los pechos con una mano, y se detuvo para juguetear con uno de los pezones erectos. Después pasó por mi estómago y metió los dedos entre mis rizos.

Deslizó uno de ellos entre mis pliegues, y yo abrí las piernas para invitarle a que continuara. Él rozó suavemente los bordes de mis labios, y después metió un dedo por mi abertura.

Al instante, mi sexo se contrajo a su alrededor y provocó un sonido húmedo que hizo que él sonriera.

Después, se inclinó sobre mi sexo, y supe que lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba a ser demasiado íntimo, pero no pude pronunciar ni una sola queja. En vez de eso, gruñí al sentir su lengua en mis labios, lamiendo mi fluido.

Mi sabor debió de agradarle, pero yo tenía que saber lo que pensaba realmente de mí, tenía que verme a mí misma tal y como me veía él.

Abrí la mente y tiré de los hilos hasta que lo encontré.

Él giró la cabeza y me mordió el muslo.

—No te he dado permiso.

—Por favor. Nunca había hecho esto.

Él alzó la cabeza y me clavó la mirada.

—No puedes retirarte como has hecho otras veces, si algo te asusta.

—Te prometo que no lo haré.

—Querré que sientas todo lo que siento yo.

Asentí, y cerré los ojos. Entonces estaba allí, con él, inclinada sobre mi sexo, inhalando mi fragancia, saboreando los jugos que se deslizaban por su lengua. Noté la tensión de sus testículos a medida que su excitación aumentaba, la urgencia que se acumulaba en su vientre. ¿Cómo resistía el impulso de trepar sobre mí y embestir sobre mi sexo?

Y entonces, ya no pude pensar más. Solo pude continuar, y sentir. Sus dedos juguetearon conmigo. Insertó dos en mi cuerpo, y otro lo deslizó por mi clítoris.

Yo jadeé. Moví las caderas. Abrí más las piernas y gruñí al notar la caricia de su mejilla contra el muslo. Cuando metió otro dedo en mí, yo sentí un borbotón de excitación que lo recibía, y las paredes sedosas contrayéndose y relajándose para exprimir su mano.

Él se inclinó más hacia mi cuerpo y cerró los labios alrededor de mi clítoris para succionarlo con fuerza, y al mismo tiempo, pasó el dedo pulgar hacia abajo y rodeó mi ano.

—¡Dios, no! —gemí yo, pero noté que su mano temblaba cuando su excitación aumentó con la mía, y me rendí al comprender que él ya no tenía el control de la situación. Me deseaba. Deseaba hacer aquello conmigo. Necesitaba que mi excitación subiera hasta el cielo, como la suya.

Cuando apretó con el pulgar en mi entrada ceñida y pequeña, noté que su miembro daba un tirón, porque yo gemí y giré las caderas. Estaba más allá del control y de la vergüenza, y me dirigía directamente al precipicio, con él, o sin él.

Entonces, él curvó todos los dedos y los metió en mi cuerpo, y mi trasero se separó de la cama y se curvó hacia arriba para rogarle que se hundiera profundamente.

Con un giro de la mano estaba dentro de mí, y sus nudillos friccionaban mis paredes, y su puño se hundió tanto y con tanta fuerza, que yo me lamenté y gimoteé de necesidad. Estaba muy cerca.

Me agarré con las uñas a la sábana, pero mi vampiro todavía no había terminado conmigo. Con la lengua, dibujó un remolino alrededor de mi pequeño y duro clítoris, y después se giró y presión la cara contra la parte interior del muslo, al lado de mis labios.

Sentí un cosquilleo en sus encías, y después, un suave deslizar, con el que se alargaron sus colmillos. Sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero me quedé inmóvil, sin aliento, al borde de un orgasmo que me iba a lanzar más allá de todos los límites con los que yo había soñado.

Cuando me mordió, grité. Fue un sonido ahogado que murió en cuanto saboreé la sangre que fluyó a su boca, mezclada con mi fluido, y que envolvió su lengua y bajó sensualmente por su garganta.

Su voz retumbó suavemente con un murmullo de placer tan grande, que tuvo que dominar el impulso de friccionarse contra la sábana para alcanzar el clímax.

Yo no fui tan fuerte. Mi cuerpo explotó, retorciéndose contra su boca, sujeto solo por la mano que él tenía dentro de mi cuerpo.

Mientras las olas de placer lo invadían, entendí por fin cuál era el hambre que lo empujaba. Su corazón se calmó, su cuerpo se calentó con la infusión de sangre. Con las fuerzas renovadas, sacó los colmillos de mi carne y lamió las pequeñas heridas que me había hecho, y las cerró completamente.

Cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarme, yo abrí los brazos.

Él subió rápidamente por mi cuerpo, y su miembro penetró dentro de mis paredes resbaladizas y suaves. Lo envolví y lo sujeté con fuerza contra mi cuerpo, compartiendo con él mi calidez, mi sexo y mi pasión.

Él me embistió tres veces, y gruñó con fuerza junto a mi oído. Su simiente me bañó por dentro; él siguió meciéndose contra mí durante un largo momento.

Cuando pude hablar de nuevo, pregunté:

—Entonces, ¿por qué estabas tan enfadado conmigo por haber estado allí, con ella?

—¿No lo sabes? —murmuró él contra mi hombro. Alzó la cabeza y suspiró—. Cuando estabas robándole el deseo, tiraste de mí también. Yo sentía todo lo que hacía ella. Oía todo lo que tú pensabas. Cuando la mordí, estaba ofreciéndote un regalo.

—Y yo rehusé tu regalo. Lo siento, pero no entendía lo que querías de mí.

Él me tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Ahora sí lo entiendes —dijo.

Yo tomé aire temblorosamente. Él había llegado a lo más profundo de mí, donde no había llegado nadie. Entendía lo que era yo, y no estaba horrorizado.

Claro que él también era especial.

—Todavía no sé cómo te llamas.

Él sonrió con ironía.

—¿No sabes ya todo lo que es importante?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Soy una mujer. Quiero saber el número que calzas, el número de tu casa y el de tu móvil…

—La fecha de nacimiento y el número de la seguridad social…

—¿Tienes?

—Por supuesto. No me paso la vida acechando a mujeres en sus balcones.

—Maldita sea.

Me pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior.

—¿Quieres que aceche en el tuyo?

Yo le lamí la yema del dedo y arrugué la nariz.

—Estás invitado.

Se le abrieron las ventanas de la nariz, y su miembro se movió entre mis piernas. Pronto sabría todo lo que había que saber acerca de cómo se amaba a un súcubo.

Tal vez aquello fuera el comienzo de algo. ¿Había encontrado un amigo? ¿Alguien con quien compartir mi aislamiento?

Suspiré. Por el momento me contentaba con compartir mi cama, mi sangre y mi pasión con él. Pero, tal vez hubiera encontrado un amor…

**Quiero agradecer a mis queridas chicas del Team K. ****_¡Son las mejores!_**** Y gracias por todo su apoyo.**


End file.
